The Fame (album)/Release
On April 8, 2008, the album was revealed to have a fall release. However, the album was released earlier in select countries. The fall date was confirmed to be October 28, 2008 in the United States. Title and artwork The name of the album was revealed simultaneously with the release of "Just Dance" in April of 2008. The artwork was revealed on July 26, 2008 via her official website. The photoshoot for the album cover took place on May 19, 2008 with photographer Warwick Saint. However, after a session with Pieter Henket in May, Gaga asked to use these photographs instead. The official album artwork for "The Fame" features Lady Gaga's face, with her Crystal Glasses and Disco Stick. Gaga explained that she wanted to portray the look of an already established artist, as she had been making music for a long time prior to her album release. The cover has been compared to an old Italian Vogue magazine from the 70s to 80s, and expresses the idea of bringing back the concept of fame. All editions of the album besides the United States version have "Lady Gaga" written in blue. The US edition used red instead. TheFame.jpg|''Standard Blue cover'' TheFame(RED).jpg|''US Red cover'' *Photography — Pieter Henket *Model — Lady Gaga *Digital post production — Boom Productions, Inc. Tracklist and release history The tracklist was announced a few days before the release on August 19, 2008. On September 4, 2008, Gaga revealed through the Haus of Gaga blog on her official website that she intended to have a different song replacing track eight on each different localized version: "Money Honey" on the Canadian version, "Starstruck" on the US version, and the European release, "Vanity". However, only the Canadian version followed the original schedule as "Starstruck" became track nine in the US and "Vanity" was exclusively released by the online music store, Rhapsody. Canadian and original international edition Planned for a fall released, Gaga mentioned that they rush-produced the mastering of the album in order to release it as early as August 19, 2009. This first set of released had a slightly different than the other release with some different photos used and the misprints on some lyrics. For example, the chorus of "Poker Face" reads: "She's goy me like nobody" instead of "She's got me like nobody". The ending of "LoveGame" is different and the introduction on this version of "Money Honey" is longer than on other releases. On select pressing, the bonus track is listed as "I Like It Rough" (non-LP version). Release history The Canadian and Russian release had a Jewel Box while the other release had a Super Jewel Box. Table #The Ukrainian edition have a different back cover and was released through Moon Records Ukrain for Universal Music / Interscope Records. Poker Face is mispelled as "Pocker Face" and this edition had 2 different disk colors: the original blue and also a red one. US and international edition Following the limited release of the first edition, a second edition labeleld "Revised (International) Edition" was released throughout 2008 to 2009. This version of the album is the most known and available version released. The revised edition includes an altered track listing and some minor artwork changes; the booklet have new photos and lyrics to the new songs added. Aside from artwork differences, "LoveGame" and "Money Honey" were slightly remixed. "Again Again" was removed, while "Starstruck", "Paper Gangsta", and "I Like It Rough" were all added. The iTunes Store has "Disco Heaven" as a bonus track. Announced for October 9, 2008 in the United States, the date was pushed to October 28. Unique to the US version, the text "Lady Gaga" on the front cover is colored red for this version. Release history All countries except the UK, Ireland, Japan, and Canada received this edition of The Fame. A new Australian version was also released to replace the first one. The Taiwanese edition has a Chinese translation of the booklet and blue colored text on the cover. Table #slotMusic released the album on a special SD card. #The album was released as 12" vinyl #Some of the International editions(3) have a white border with "'country name' edition" repeated around the cover. Some also have the flag printed on the jewel case. #CD is housed in special cardboard slipcase. Sold in Germany as part of the PUR edition series that offers CDs in cardboard slipcases without booklet for cheaper prices. ##Slidepack edition with border with "Argentina/Chile/Uruguay" written, Mexico edition. #Eco digipack #Special edition of the iRiver Series E50 FM 4GB #Special limited edition sold in Saturn store only. #Vinyl 12", comes with the CD UK, Irish, and Japanese edition For the release in the UK, Ireland and Japan, a third version was released in 2009. This version include a few minor modifications to the track listing: "I Like It Rough" and "Starstruck" were moved and "Again Again" was added back. "Again Again" was first released in the first edition and was excluded from the revised international edition. A brand new track, "Retro, Dance, Freak" was released as a bonus track in Japan. Gaga explained that she wanted to include "new tracks" because some of her fans had already the album for over 5 months when this third edition was released. The artwork used the original blue color for the text "Lady Gaga". Release history Table #HMV.com UK released the album with an exclusive slipcase with a completely different cover artwork but with the same track list as the local edition. #This edition has a 10,000 release copy limit, a holographic foil cover and every music video from The Fame, on a seperate DVD except "Beautiful, Dirty, Rich". #This limited edition of 250 copies is a special 2 GB USB Key (about 700mb used for the content). The content include 24 mp3 tracks at 256 kbps CBR, 4 music videos ("Just Dance" to "Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)"), some pictures (digital single covers and promotional photos) and a digital copy of The Fame booklet. The USB Key is 70 mm x 48.5mm and 11mm thick and was designed by Irene Silva along with the packaging. HMV-TheFame.png|HMV Slipcase (2009) TheFameD.jpg|Holographic foil cover (2009) TheFameUSB.png|USB (2009) ''The Fame Monster'' Originally intended to be a re-release of The Fame with eight additional tracks, Gaga and her record label announced that The Fame Monster would be a standalone album containing the eight new songs. The deluxe edition of the album contains The Fame in its entirety along with The Fame Monster. Learn more Booklet :The gallery below is a digital copy of the "Special Edition" booklet.. TheFame(RED).jpg|Album cover (© 2008 Pieter Henket) The Fame back cover.png|Back cover (© 2008 Pieter Henket) The Fame Booklet 001.jpg|Lyrics to "Just Dance", "LoveGame", "Paparazzi", "Poker Face" (© 2008 Pieter Henket) The Fame Booklet 002.jpg|Lyrics to "I Like It Rough", "Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)", "Starstruck" (© 2008 Candice Lawler) The Fame Booklet 003.jpg|''For a Moment'' by Joanne Germanotta, Lyrics to "Beautiful, Dirty, Rich", "The Fame" (© 2008 Pieter Henket) The Fame Booklet 004.jpg|Lyrics to "Money Honey", "Boys Boys Boys", "Paper Gangsta", "Brown Eyes", "Summerboy" (© 2008 Warwick Saint) The Fame Booklet 005.jpg|Credits and Thank you The Fame Booklet 006.png|(© 2008 Pieter Henket) Along the songs lyrics, For A Moment by late Joanne Germanotta is printed. Personnel *Executive Producer — Vincent Herbert for Streamline Records *Artists and repertoire (A&R) — Vincent Herbert for Streamline Records, Martin Kierszenbaum for Cherrytree Records *Co-Executive Producers — Rob Fusari, RedOne for Kon Live *Mastering — Oasis Mastering at Burbank, CA by Gene Grimaldi *Management — Troy Carter and Leah Landon for THE CO-OP *Production Coordinator — Lisa Einhorn-Gilder *A&R Coordinator — Andrea Ruffalo and Vicki Boyd *A&R Administration — Jennifer Paola *Marketing Director — Dyana Kass *Photography — Pieter Henket *Additional photography — Candice Lawler and Warwick Saint *Design — Liam Ward Liner notes ;The Fame original liner notes ;The Fame credits included with the Deluxe Edition of The Fame Monster A poem for Joanne For all the words you could not say I promise they’ll be mine, The one you meant to marry J I promise I will find And when your brother calls for me I promise I will come, Cause when I feel that I may break You heart, it makes mine strong”–Stefani Joanne Germanotta Related releases Table Notes *Intro: Contexte + a lot of variations + TFM *Complete release history *Rework TFM section *Rework Booklet *Booklet for TFM.. 2 sections? 1 -TFM + 2 -TF?